Combat Training
by MaplePucks
Summary: Undyne thinks Alphys could use a little training. If a human comes to the Underground, she wants her to be ready. But... Alphys isn't exactly warrior material. Undyne certainly has her work cut out for her.


**Hello all! It's been a while since I uploaded a fic. Summer was crazy busy. But her have this to satisfy! A little Undyne and Alphys (my Undertale OTP), prompted by my good friend on DA.**

 **Also, this is kinda loosly based on a Hetalia/Undertale crossover RP we had going. Flowey had Matthew convinced he had to kill Alphys. It was pretty intense!**

 **Enjoy, fave, comment!**

* * *

On all fours, panting and wheezing, clutching the painful welt to her side, Alphys let her glasses slip down the sweat on her nose. This was impossible. She didn't know how much more she could take before she was dusted. Tears mingled with the sweat as she pleaded in a feeble voice.

"P-please… n-no more. Don't. I-I can't-"

In reply to those words, she felt the sharp sting of a boot in her ribs and was pushed roughly, so that she rolled over on her back. Her glasses had flown off but as she knew the face of her assailant so well, her mind filled in the gaps her vision left. A violently red ponytail whipped out of sight in huff.

"Get up, Al. You think Papyrus whines like this during his training sessions? Get UP!" An angry voice rang in her ears. She flinched instinctively and cowered.

"B-but, Undyne… really. I'm a scientist. I-I won't have to fight the humans. We don't have to do this." She pleaded. She received another swift kick to the bottom of her foot.

"That last human nearly DUSTED you, Alphys! If I hadn't of gotten there in the nick of time, you'd be gone!" Undyne yelled. "You think the King wants to lose another Royal Scientist? Huh?" Then she added, "Do you think I want to lose you?" The last comment slipped out in barely more than a whisper but it sent Alphys' heart pounding.

For all her aggressive ways, Alphys knew Undyne cared for her. The mere fact that she was intensely insistence on Alphys participate in combat training with her more than proved that point. And she was right, the last human they had collected a soul from did nearly kill her. Admittedly, Alphys had almost just let it happen. She deserved it after all. But Undyne had swooped in, rescuing her right in time. She actually beat the human within an inch of his life, they just barely made it to the King for soul reaping before the human gave out entirely. Alphys knew with certainty then that Undyne cared for her.

"Get up," Undyne growled. Alphys' vision suddenly cleared up and came into focus. Undyne had gently put her glasses on her face, before reverting back into the Drill Sergent. The Monster struggled to her feet.

"Only a few more rounds, p-please, Undyne. I-I need to get back to the lab, M-Mettaton will be looking for me a-and I have to do a… thing." She muttered, which really meant she wanted to go home, curl under her covers, watch anime and forget this training session completely. No matter how important they were, it was still traumatizing.

"You'll go back to the lab when I SAY you can! Now block these punches!" Undyne roared.

Alphys barely had the time to register what was coming at her, she saw a whirl of blue and a flick of red. Then she was on the ground. But she scrambled up, her fight or flight instincts overriding her system. Her urge was to run, to get out of there as fast as she could. Alphys scurried to the left but a punch blocked her. To the right, another fist. There was no way out.

She didn't know how or why. She couldn't remember seeing the punch coming. But somehow, she threw up hers arms right in the nick of time. A straight punch that had been coming toward her face, blocked by her forearm. Her eyes grew large as pain radiated down to her elbow, in waves and jolts. But, impressively, she didn't fall in agony to the ground, or scream.

She kept her guard up.

Undyne froze mid-punch, looking at Alphys. Everything was quiet for a moment. Before Undyne cracked into a large grin and seized Alphys in her arms in a brutal hug. That was when she let out a squeal of pain.

"Ouch, ouch ouch! Undyne!" She gasped, holding her arm as Undyne let her go. The fish monster was practically dancing, this was the giddiest that Alphys had ever seen her friend.

"Sorry! I'm just really stoked! You blocked a punch, Al! You blocked one! And I wasn't holding back either! That was AWESOME!" She punched the air, and Alphys couldn't help but beam at her. It was a treat to see Undyne this happy. This was a moment she would burn into her memory, forever. Especially since it had been her actions that put the smile on her friends face.

She smiled, clutching her arm, which she was sure was broken. Severely bruised at the very least, she was having trouble moving it. But she laughed nervously, "I suppose a-all those l-lesson's are finally clicking." She replied.

Undyne nodded in agreement and then scooped Alphys into her arms, in a princess hold. "We can continue tomorrow. Right now, let's get you something to eat and get that arm healed. Hey, you got anymore of those human anime video things?"

"I-I do, back at the lab. I f-found some new ones."

"Perfect! I'll go back, whip us up some of that ramen noodle stuff and then we'll watch some all night. How does that sound? A nice reward for blocking one of my famous punches, huh?" Undyne was grinning ear from ear. Alphys blushed and clutched onto her tightly.

"S-sounds perfect, Undyne." She whispered.


End file.
